dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paragus
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth =Unknown |Date of death = Age 767 |Address = Planet Vegeta (Formerly) New Planet Vegeta |FamConnect = Broly (Son) Bio-Broly (Clone of son) Krang (Henchman) Moah (Henchman) Angol (Henchman) Shamoians (Slaves) |image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = |Allegiance = Saiyan Army (Formerly) Paragus' Army}} Paragus is a Saiyan and the father of Broly. His name is a pun on the word "asparagus." Appearance Paragus is one of the few Saiyans shown to wear Battle Armor different to that of Frieza's employ; Paragus's armor vaguely resembles that of Goku's Yardrat outfit. The armor he wears frequently changes colors throughout various flashbacks. Also, in one case, it looks like he was not wearing any armor. Because of Broly's actions during his childhood, Paragus has a scarred left eye at the time of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Personality Paragus is never seen fighting in the movies. Unlike the typical pure-blood Saiyan who enjoys the thrill of battle of any kind, Paragus is never seen battling nor does he condone his son's violent behavior. Paragus is a somewhat patient strategist, luring Vegeta to the doomed planet first before setting in motion any plans to kill him. He also has some attachment to his son as he begs King Vegeta for mercy for his baby son and, years later, he feels some regret for having to abandon his insane son on a doomed planet (although the Funimation dub tones this regret down by implying that he was abandoning him specifically because he could no longer control him). He is also a good actor able to conceal his true nature from others. Paragus is very deeply filled with cruel, arrogant, nasty and hatred nature for the Fifth Emperor, James Spencer and his whole royal family (his wife: Mary, three eldest daughters: Doris, Maria, Haylie, two younger sons: Marcus and Shaun) for he's betrayed them for helping Frieza to execution them all, banishing him about his son is the Legendary Super Saiyan of his power level is 10, 000 in a real threat, he will have his revenge on them and he's decided to helping Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Appule and the Ginyu Force with his knowledge skills of the high top secret informations about them to kill them all along with their friends and people on the dimensional realms world as Spencer World during the Spencer Clan Massacre almost 25 years ago on the manga and anime series and movies. Until he's find out that two surviving young boys is Marcus and Shaun, has survived and escaped from their world into the planet Earth. He's also finds out that Danielle is married to Shaun and having two young children (Zesmond and Kayla) arrived on the New Planet Vegeta, because Broly was attracted to liking Danielle of her angelic beauty as the human Earthling and Shernon Jinchuriki host with the glowing Earth Dragon Balls Birthmarks as he's recognized her as Richard and Stacey's youngest daughter with her older sister, Amelia, so he's has his real plan to telling his henchmen go to kill Shaun, Marcus, Amelia, friends, families and children, to replace his son to make Danielle his son, Broly as his new wife by his side to rule the entire universe. Biography Background Prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction, Paragus had been a high ranking Saiyan warrior loyal to King Vegeta; his high social position is evidenced by him being allowed to talk directly to King Vegeta.4 When King Vegeta realizes the power of Paragus' son, Broly, he orders Broly to be executed. Paragus tries to plead with him, stating that Broly is only a child and can even grow into an extremely valuable ally for the King's son Vegeta, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and King Vegeta blasts him with his Execution Beam. Both Paragus and his son are then thrown out like garbage. Ironically, on the same day, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, and Broly uses a sphere of his own power to protect himself and Paragus, transporting them to another planet. Paragus still recognized Marcus and Shaun as James and Mary's sons, and also finds out that Amelia and Danielle are the daughters of Richard and Stacey. Paragus apparently at least knew of Bardock, since he automatically recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu.4 Paragus raises Broly, who grows up violent and destructive, killing and destroying everything in his path uncontrollably. Paragus lost whatever control he had over his son when Broly reached his teens, leading to an incident in which Broly gouged out his father's left eye with a single punch. After the incident, Paragus eventually has a scientist create a mind-control device capable of restraining, and controlling Broly's rage and power. In an attempt to place the controller crown onto his sleeping son, Paragus had to struggle when Broly woke up. With the device working perfectly, Paragus gains control of his son's immense power and plots to rule the universe. Film Appearances Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan He comes up with a plan to get revenge on the Vegeta family by luring Prince Vegeta to a ruined planet, naming it New Planet Vegeta, in the way of the massive Comet Camori, which would destroy the planet and kill everyone on it in the process. Paragus chooses to use some desolate planet because he desires to use Earth as his base of operation, and can not risk damaging it in the process. As part of his plan to deceive the Saiyan prince, Paragus has Broly capture the Shamoian as slaves after devastating their home planet Shamo, forcing them to create a palace on the planet to make it look more convincing. Presumably, he also had Broly transform into his Super Saiyan form when attacking the planet in order to further sell the act. Paragus kills one of his soldiers, Moah, when the latter says he is afraid after he discovered Paragus' plan to let Comet Camori destroy New Planet Vegeta. When Broly makes contact with Goku and Shaun, the former starts to slip out of his father's control due to past trauma, at her bedroom, he's demanding forced Danielle to marry his son with threatening proposal in marriage or he'll let his son to kill her husband, children, older sister, brother-in-law, niece, nephew, Goku, Vegeta along with their friends and families on Earth, but Danielle reluctantly agrees but refuses to let herself be put down, because she's won't betray her friends and family from getting hurt or killed by his threats, hurting her friends and family in danger of Broly and making another mind-control device golden tiara for Danielle to be married. With each successive control waning further and wedding ceremony altar to stop the wedding, Paragus' fears come to full when his plan is exposed to Vegeta, forcing her to attack Shaun and Danielle does break free of his control by breaking her own tiara crown on her forehead, knocked falling in unconscious laying on her husband's arms again by Broly's punch for broke crown and Shaun told her is he's truly loved her and their children. Broly loses all restraints when he breaks the crown and goes berserk, attacking Goku, Shaun and the others. Paragus changes his plans to have Broly attack the Z Fighters, but is horrified when Broly is not responding to the crown anymore, immediately prior to Broly's transformation into a Legendary Super Saiyan. With that, Paragus claims that his plans of ruling the universe with Broly has come to an end. After witnessing the Z Fighters' defeat at his now uncontrollable son, he attempts to escape the planet in his escape pod, while expressing regret in regards to having to abandon Broly to his fate. Unfortunately for him, Broly approaches just as the door closes, and after ignoring his father's desperate lie of preparing to seek shelter together, Broly kills him by crushing the pod and then throws it into the approaching comet. Just before dying, Paragus laments on the fate of a Saiyan being killed by his own child who, in all irony, once saved his life. ''Fusion Reborn'' Paragus escaped from Hell after the barrier separating the dimensions vanished by the doing of Janemba. He was ironically ordered by Frieza to attack Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Videl, but Gohan one-punched Frieza, causing fear into the escaped enemies so they fled. Paragus was later sent back to Hell after Janemba was defeated by Gogeta. Power ; Movie Paragus is not very strong compared to Goku, Vegeta, Shaun or his own son, Broly. During the time of the Genocide of the Saiyans, Paragus was nearly executed by King Vegeta via his Execution Beam, though he managed to survive the attack and likely gained a Zenkai from it. Paragus was later said to be stronger than a suppressed mind-controlled Broly, though it was most likely to mislead the Z Fighters. Paragus was also superior in rank to Bardock prior to the destruction of the Saiyans, thus being a Saiyan from the mid-class level. While outfitting Broly with the crown, he also was shown to be able to pin Broly down long enough to outfit him with the crown before being knocked back by his mad son. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dead Punisher' – A short range ''ki'' attack. Paragus used it to kill his servant Moah. Equipment * Broly's Ring – A scientific craft designed to control Broly's power and forcing Danielle to marry his son. Paragus wears the controller on his right hand, and it has a green glow to it. Transformations Great Ape While Paragus has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Video Game Appearances Paragus makes an appearance during cutscenes with Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (his name is spelled "Baragus" or "Paragas"). He makes his first appearance as playable character in a video game in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Heroes Other media Paragus and his son are the main antagonists in the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Iemasa Kayumi *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Dameon Clarke *Latin American Dub: Roberto Sen *Brazilian Dub: Renan Gonçalves *Portuguese Dub:' Paulo Espírito Santo' Trivia *Paragus apparently at least knew of Bardock, since he automatically recognizes Goku as Bardock's son. *Paragus' Battle Armor resembles that of Yardrats. It also frequently changes colors throughout various flashbacks (and in one case, looked like he wasn't wearing any armor). Paragus is the first evil Saiyan to wear armor different to that of Frieza's employ. *Paragus is never seen fighting in the movies. *Paragus is the only known Saiyan to have survived King Vegeta's Execution Beam. *Seeing how Broly was outfitted with the ring at least 15 years before the events of the film, and King Kai's reaction to the entire South Galaxy (or at least most of it) being destroyed by Broly as if it just happened recently, it is most likely that Paragus had used Broly to destroy the remaining planets in the South Galaxy. *Paragus is the last normal Saiyan to be killed. Ironically, he is also the only Saiyan Broly successfully manages to kill. *Paragus is similar to Babidi and Bibidi. Both enslave a far more powerful character, and are killed by them. Both slave characters are someone in their family line is responsible for creating (Paragus is Broly's father, and Buu was created by Bibidi, Babidi's father). On a related note, both slave characters were very hard to control when they were younger (Bibidi had a degree of difficulty of completely controlling Kid Buu until Buu absorbed Grand Supreme Kai, whereas Paragus had a lot of difficulty in regards to controlling Broly in his younger years prior to creating his crown). *In the English Subtitles for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragus' name was misspelled as "Paragas" and in Supersonic Warriors 2, he is called "Baragus". *Paragus apparently knows full well who Trunks is, although this seems to be a major plot hole, as Trunks was never properly introduced by name to Paragus and was from the future, not the current time. Gallery ParagusDVD.png|Paragus Broly_(young).png|Paragus attempts to restrain his dangerous son Broly Paragus_and_his_son_attacked_by_king_Vegeta.png|Paragus and his son attacked by King Vegeta ParagusS12.png|A young Paragus trying to stop his son Paragus_Bleeds.jpg|Paragus' eye bleeds after Broly punched it EnergyController.png|Paragus using his Control Device on Broly YoungParagus.png|Paragus attempting to place the controller crown onto his sleeping son ParagusS4.png|Paragus arrives on Earth Paragus3.jpg|Paragus on New Planet Vegeta Broly_the_LSS_-_Control_Ring_used.png|Paragus using his control device ParagusS3.png|Paragus arrives to stop Broly from killing Goku and Shaun ParagusBlast.png|Paragus charges a Dead Punisher BrolyParagus.BLSS.png|Paragus with his son D0439771-CFC6-4F75-8B4C-6840410B5A54.jpg|Paragus revealing his plans to Z Fighters Paragus_laughing.jpg|Paragus laughs as Vegeta's kick does not hurt Broly Paragus_Dies.jpg|Paragus utters his last words as he is crushed to death by Broly Paragus1.jpg|Paragus about to be killed Parugus_in_movie_12.jpg|Paragus appears with other dead villains in Fusion Reborn H749.jpg|Paragus card for Dragon Ball Heroes Baragus(SSW2).png|Paragus in Supersonic Warriors 2 Paragus²¹²1.jpg|Paragus as he appears in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes References # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, 2005 # ↑ English Subtitles for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Deceased Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Appearances Category:Bandits/Criminals